The Wonders of being Married to an Uchiha
by Affectionate
Summary: Sakura is married to Sasuke and they have a kid. Someone that knew Orochimaru wants the sharingan to get what his master could not. Uses Sakura.


Well, this is another Oneshot, enjoy!

-

-

Sakura was in the kitchen preparing supper. She was now twenty-one and married. Her husband was away on an ANBU mission and promised that he would be home for supper in two days. Today was that day.

She was the head of the medical-nin in Konoha and already had a swollen belly. She was pregnant. She had been for thirty-seven weeks. As Sakura looked out of the window, while pealing potatoes, she saw a dark figure walking up the steps. Her husband was home.

Sakura quickly washed her hands and practically ran to the front door; one hand under her belly, supporting it. She rounded the corner of the hall and stopped. Her face was bright and lively as she smiled warmly. She walked slowly to where her husband was and hugged him. He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair, pink hair mixed with black.

Sasuke Uchiha let his wife go and kissed her. He looked down and put one hand on her belly, smiling. Sakura put hers on his and smiled back to him. Sasuke looked up at her and brushed her hair off her face, and bent down to kiss her again.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Never been better!" She said cheerfully. "How was the mission?" Sakura took his hand and they walked back to the kitchen.

"It went well. Nothing Naruto and I couldn't handle!" He said jokingly.

Sasuke had returned to Konoha four years ago, at the age of sixteen. After killing Orochimaru while he tried to take over his body, he immediately sought after his brother. He had been severely injured in the process, but had succeeded. Itachi Uchiha had finally gotten what he deserved.

As Sakura returned to the counter to finish preparing their supper and Sasuke sat down at the table, a knock came from the door and someone walked in.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen. "Sakura how are you?"

"I'm fine, Naruto." She laughed as she gave him a hug. Ever since Sasuke returned and Naruto realised he didn't have a chance with her, he settled with being their friend. He admitted defeat; Sasuke has her heart, he would keep her safe and he was satisfied.

"Want to join us for supper?" Sakura asked him.

"Sure, that's actually what I came here for anyways!" He said sitting down with Sasuke.

Team Seven had probably become the closest team in the history of Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto started off not on good terms. One was madly in love with the other, one thought that the others were weak and didn't deserve his time, and the other was an idiot, portraying no talent as a shinobi. One member ended up abandoning the rest of the team, only to come back having fulfilled his life goal. And now, they were all so close, two even married, and best friends.

At the wedding, Naruto was Sasuke's best man and Ino was the maid of honour.

Sasuke, having completely opened up to Sakura over the past two years since his return, had stood happily beside Tsunade watching his love walk up to him, arm in arm with her father. Sakura had changed from being an annoying, overly happy girl to a beautiful young woman. Her unusual pink hair was shoulder length still and her once large forehead suited her face.

As Sakura was in the kitchen, preparing a supper for three, and talking with Naruto and Sasuke, she had stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes went wide and she gasped and fell to her knees. Sasuke and Naruto were kneeling down beside her in an instant. Sakura sat there with her eyes closed tightly and had one hand on her belly and the other supporting herself up.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her. He had put his hand on her hand that was on her belly.

Sakura opened her eyes. They were watering from the pain. She looked down at the hand on the floor and found that it was in something wet. She lifted her shaking hand and looked at the clear liquid. She then looked at Sasuke who was looking at her worried and smiled at him, despite the pain from the contraction.

"My… my water broke…" She whispered.

Naruto stood up immediately and turned everything off on the stove. "I'll go get the medical-nin down here, you stay with her Sasuke." And he ran out of the door towards the hospital.

Sasuke smiled and moved her around so she was leaning against him and would be comfortable. He had gotten told be Tsunade what to do when this happened. He took her hand in his and put his other hand on her belly. Sakura screamed and squeezed his hand, nearly breaking it. But Sasuke didn't care; this was the happiest day in his life.

Naruto and the medical-nin arrived in minutes and Sasuke lifted her up gently onto the stretcher. He placed her there and Sakura immediately grabbed his hand.

"Don't… don't leave me." She panted.

Sasuke smiled at her. "I won't, I promise."

The medical ninja strapped her down around the shoulders and took off, Sasuke beside Sakura still holding her hand. When they arrived at the hospital, Tsunade was there waiting for her.

The medical ninja took her to the room Tsunade led them to, they layed her down and left the room. The only ones left were Sasuke, standing beside Sakura holding her hand and Tsunade and Shizune, preparing for delivery.

Within thirty minutes, Tsunade was carrying a healthy, baby girl towards Sakura and Sasuke. She stopped before them and smiled, she put the baby in Sakura's arms.

"Do you have a name?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. She then looked at Tsunade and nodded. "Riya."

Tsunade nodded and left the room.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and kissed her on the forehead. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. Sakura's face was tired and worn out, but her eyes sparkled. Sakura smiled back.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

"Sure."

Sakura moved over on the bed so Sasuke could sit down beside her. She handed him Riya and watched her baby girl.

"I love you, Sakura." He said gently.

Sakura looked up at him. "I love you, too."

---

Sasuke and Sakura left the hospital two days later with their daughter and headed home.

**6 years later…**

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Riya said heading out of the door to go to the Ninja Academy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura said holding her lunch out of the door.

"Oh yeah! Thanks mom!" After Riya came back to get her lunch, she left to meet Neji and Tenten's daughter, Akari. Those two were best of friends.

Akari had already been trained to use the Byakugan so they went out to train everyday to try to get Riya's sharingan. But, today, there were different plans. Akari was going training with Neji, so Riya was stuck doing nothing, because Sasuke had left that day to go on a mission shortly after Riya left.

Riya was the top student in her class. She was as smart as Sakura and as talented in their training session as Sasuke. She was the model student. She trained and studied hard everyday. She was more talented than most boys in jutsu's and weapons. So, she was well respected and no one took her lightly.

Riya was six years old and had long, dark hair, just like her father. Her eyes were green, like her mother. Most children born to the Uchiha clan had dark hair and dark eyes, but Riya was different. When she opened her eyes for the first time, as a baby, Sasuke was shocked. He was expecting her eyes to be dark, like his, but they were captivating like Sakura's.

Riya went home to find her mother busy in the kitchen, talking to Shizune. Riya didn't know much about what her mother did, but she knew that she was a medical ninja.

"Hello mom, Lady Shizune." Riya said giving Shizune a slight bow.

"Riya! I wasn't expecting you home this early, where's Akari?" Sakura asked.

"She's training with her dad." Riya said hugging her mom.

"I see… If you want I could help you train later." Sakura offered.

"OK!" Riya said happily and hurried off to her room. She knew that when Shizune or Lady Tsunade was talking to her mom, she was supposed to give them privacy. After a couple of minutes of starting her homework, she heard the door close and assumed Shizune was gone. She closed her books and headed for the kitchen.

"Mom, can we go now?" Riya asked her.

"Sure, honey."

They headed out towards the woods, where Riya and Akari always trained. Riya was leading Sakura by the hand showing her where they always go.

"This is where we usually go mom. We always come here after school to try to get my sharingan."

"It looks like you have a lot of privacy… I always chased after your dad to places like this and try to snag a date!" Sakura said laughing.

"Really?" Riya asked. "Guys always follow me and Akari here, they are really annoying."

Sakura smiled at her daughter; that reminded her so much like Naruto. He always tried to get a date from her and she had found it annoying.

"OK, so what do you want help with?"

"I want you to-" Riya started but was silenced by Sakura's hand.

"Shh…" Sakura whispered in her ear. Someone was watching them in the bushes and she sensed the intent to kill. "Riya, listen to me, stay close to me and don't do anything, leave it to me."

Riya looked at her mother, she had no idea what was going on. Just then, she felt it. It felt weird, like the air was suffocating. Riya began to panic; she never felt anything like it before.

"OK, what do you want?" Sakura yelled. There was rustling in the bushes and two men jumped out of them.

They snickered and looked at the Uchiha Clan symbol on Sakura and Riya's back.

"You are Uchiha?" One of them asked.

Sakura said nothing; she just put her daughter behind her and took out her gloves. "What do you want?" She asked again and put them on, not taking her eyes off of them.

They snickered. "Sharingan…"

Riya stiffened and held onto Sakura looking past her at the men.

"Just try it! I won't let you touch my daughter."

They snickered at them again. "We don't want the brat. We want Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha. You will come with us."

"Riya, don't be scared, just go behind that tree and stay there. If they come after you, run. Do you understand?" She whispered to her, not taking her eyes off of the two men.

Riya nodded and headed to where Sakura told her to go.

The two men watched her go to the tree then looked back at Sakura. "So, you will not come?"

Sakura smiled at them. "No. What did you think? We would come willingly?!" She ran at them full speed, sending chakra to her fists. She was a little confused as to why they weren't moving, but kept on going anyway. She wouldn't let them take her daughter; she would die before that happened.

Sakura was a couple of meters away when she saw is. There was a chakra barrier right in front of them. She smiled and stopped.

"Don't take me lightly!" She said and punched the ground with all of her power. The ground rumbled like an earthquake and it parted, causing the two men to jump away from their chakra barrier.

Sakura quickly jumped into the air and threw kunai and shuriken at them. That worked as planned, it distracted them just long enough for her to get in front of them. She smiled at them and punched them down to the ground. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke. She landed and looked around her. She heard laughter.

"Don't take _us _lightly." They said. One of them appeared right in front of her kicked her into a tree. The other was heading towards Riya, slowly.

Sakura shakily stood up and ran towards the man. But was stopped in her tracks when something slimy wrapped itself around her, it was a red snake.

The man was getting nearer to Riya. Riya stood there, frozen with fear. Sakura saw this and kicked her heal into the ground, the earth broke up and made the man fall to the ground. The snake tightened its hold on Sakura, squeezing the breath out of her.

"Riya…run… go to… Tsunade!" Sakura said gasping for air.

Riya nodded. She turned around and sent chakra to her feet to get to the village as fast as she could.

The man stood up to chase after her but was stopped in his tracks.

"Gema, stop, let the brat go."

"Alright brother. Will this whore be enough?" Gema asked.

The other man looked down at Sakura who was struggling to breathe. "Yes… she isn't a born Uchiha… my guess is she is his wife. He will come."

Gema snickered. "Right." He walked over to where his brother was and looked down at Sakura. He kicked her in the head and knocked her out.

"Alright, Hatari, you can let her go now." The other man said to the snake. The snake slithered over to his master and climbed up to his shoulder, wrapping its long, thick body around his neck like a scarf. He did a couple of hand seals and touched the snake on the head. It transformed into a red eagle. "Here, give this note to the hokage and lead Sasuke Uchiha, no one else, to our village. But make sure there is no one else following." The bird nodded and flew towards Konoha.

"Sarmani lets go." Gema said picking up Sakura and jumping into the trees.

"Wait, you fool!" Sarmani called after him. "I need to tie her up."

"Oh, right." Gema said. He stopped and went back to his brother who conjured up another snake. This snake was blue, longer and thicker. It coiled itself around Sakura, shoulders to knees and began to crush her.

"Dari, no, you can't kill her." Sarmani said to the snake. "Our master wants her alive." The snake hung its head and eased up on Sakura, just enough so that she could breathe. Gema picked her up again and put her over his shoulder. He jumped into the trees and headed to their village, Sarmani close behind him.

Riya was running up the stairs to see the Hokage, tears flowing out of her eyes. She remembered how her mother had gotten caught and how she sacrificed herself for her.

Riya burst through the Hokage office and landed on her knees, trembling and crying.

Tsunade knew exactly who it was. "Riya! Sweetie, what happened? Where's your mom?" She had thought it weird that Sakura wasn't with her; she never let her daughter go anywhere alone.

Riya looked up at Tsunade, showing her tear-stained face. "Two men came… Mom… told me to run… she got caught…" She said through sobs.

Tsunade was horrified. Why would anyone take Sakura? Why would they want her? She took Riya in a tight embrace. Tsunade had no children of her own and ever since her student had one, she felt a piece of her heart fulfilled. She loved Riya, probably as much as Sakura and Sasuke did.

Once Riya had calmed down, Tsunade pulled away from her. "Were the two men wearing any forehead protectors?" Tsunade asked softly.

Riya thought back to the two men. They had been wearing clothes that looked sort of like the ANBU uniform, but it wasn't as protective. They seemed to know ninja arts, but they showed no kunai holster, no hip pouch… nothing that could resemble a ninja. She shook her head. "They didn't even have any weapons on them… one of them summoned a red snake…"

Tsunade nodded, she pointed to her chair that was behind her desk and motioned for Riya to sit. "Get some sleep, your father should be back from his mission soon."

Riya nodded and curled up in the Hokage's chair. She immediately felt sleep overcome her.

Tsunade paced her room; she couldn't believe this happened. She couldn't believe Sakura had been taken so easily. She was knocked out of her train of thought when a red eagle landed on her desk. She looked at it curiously; it didn't look like a messenger bird she had seen before. But, it did have a note in its beak. She walked over to it and took the note.

She opened it and began to read, her eyes widened in horror.

_Hokage, we have taken Sasuke Uchiha's wife to our village. She will not be harmed… severely, if you follow our instructions. You will find that they are not that hard… Once Sasuke Uchiha returns, he will follow this bird to our village. Our master wishes to speak with him. The bird will not move if anyone but Sasuke Uchiha is following it. If you try to put a tracker device on the bird or the bird sees one put on Sasuke Uchiha, the bird will self-destruct, sending me a signal in the process; we will kill Sasuke Uchiha's wife._

Tsunade crumpled the note in her hand in rage. The eagle 'cawed' as if curious to what she is doing. She turned her deadly gaze to it. "Shut it you stupid pigeon." Tsunade felt a little better yelling at the bird, but that was just it. She felt better yelling at a _bird?_

Tsunade continued pacing, glancing at Riya sleeping every once in a while. She continued walking around her office well after dark when three men walked in the door.

Sasuke, Naruto and Shino walked through the door, looking worn out. Sasuke looked at the Hokage's stern look and his gaze fell on Riya sleeping on her chair. He looked at Tsunade. "What's going on?"

At the sound of his voice, Riya woke up. She saw him and immediately ran into his arms, and began to cry again. "Tsunade?" He asked again. She handed him the crumpled up note that she was still clenching in her hand. He let go of Riya and caught it.

"Read it."

Sasuke opened it and his sharingan replaced his dark eyes. "Where's the bird?" He asked immediately.

Tsunade pointed at the desk where the red eagle still stood. It hadn't moved a muscle since it landed. Sasuke walked over to it. "Take me to her."

"Sasuke? What's going on?" Naruto asked putting a hand on Riya's shoulder as she buried her head in his stomach. Sasuke threw him the note. He opened it and he and Shino began to read. Naruto's hand shook in anger.

"Sasuke, you must hurry. I am at a loss; I don't know what to do. The only possible thing to do is follow their orders." Tsunade said walking over to him. She put her hands on his chest. "The only thing I can do to help is give you some chakra… so you can bring her back."

Sasuke nodded and felt his strength return. He had been on a rough mission and grew very exhausted. He was relieved when Tsunade gave him some of her chakra. Once Tsunade was done, she walked over to the wall and punched her fist through it.

"Damnit! I feel so useless… I'm supposed to be the hokage! I'm supposed to be able to do something!" She ranted to the wall; she turned her head and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Do nothing but get Sakura out of there."

"Tsunade." He said firmly. "I'll bring her back."

He walked to the door and kneeled down to be level with his daughter. He hugged her tightly. "Riya, I'll be back soon, OK? Be strong." He whispered in her ear. She nodded.

Sasuke stood up and faced Naruto. "Look after Riya for me."

Naruto nodded and took her hand. "You better bring her back." Sasuke nodded.

As he walked out of the door, he saw the red eagle fly past him through the window in the hallway. He jumped out of the window and followed it. _Sakura… wait for me. _He thought keeping up with the bird.

---

Sakura woke up as they were taking her to their master. Once they arrived, she saw that the village was deserted. There was a house in the middle of the small village bigger than anything Sakura had ever seen.

"Where is everyone?" She asked more to herself.

Gema laughed. "We killed them all… our master… _disposed _the bodies…"

They reached the large house and walked in. Sakura couldn't see their master, just darkness.

"You've brought the Uchiha?" A menacing voice asked from the shadows.

Sarmani stepped forward and bowed low. Gema did the same, throwing Sakura onto the floor in the process.

"W-well you see, master… the Uchiha you ordered us to get was away… s-so we brought you something better. It's-"

He was cut off. "YOU WHAT!? I asked you to bring me the Uchiha… if he wasn't there, you should have WAITED FOR HIM!" Their master roared.

Sarmani and Gema cowered. "M-master… this I-is his wife… we left them a message… the only person t-that will be coming is Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sakura heard footsteps as someone was walking towards her. She turned her head to look into deathly eyes. His face was pale, and he appeared to have only one eye. His visible eye was menacing; it had a slit for a pupil and the iris was a golden yellow. She nearly screamed.

"Orochimaru!?" She spat.

The man's face contorted with anger. "Orochimaru is dead. I was one of his apprentices before that damned Sasuke Uchiha took my place eight years ago. He nearly killed me, removing my eye in the process. He disposed of me and left me to thrive and try to survive on my own. The one thing he said to me when he left me to die there was that I was worthless. That I had no talent… but Sasuke Uchiha did, and he wanted his sharingan. He told me that he was going to use me as his next container, but when he found Uchiha, he wanted him instead… I learned a lot from him… I learned to use people in order to survive, in order to get more power. Like I will use you, to get the sharingan. I want to prove that I can do what my master could not."

He turned to Sarmani and Gema. "You two will meet Sasuke Uchiha and bring him to me. I want him alive, but you can do what you see fit to bring him here. I will take his wife and do as I see fit with her." He looked down at Sakura and picked her up.

Sakura watched as Sarmani and Gema left the house. She was alone… she was alone with this monster. He looked at her. "Your name? What is it?"

Sakura looked away and didn't answer.

"I am Mikiri. If you do not wish to die you will answer me!"

"Sakura." She mumbled. She couldn't die; she wouldn't leave Riya and Sasuke alone.

"Sakura huh?"

Mikiri brought her to a dark room. At his arrival, the candles on the walls immediately turned on. The room itself was quite spacious, yes small. In the corner was a large bed, big enough for three people at the least, in the corner there was a bookshelf that was empty, and leaning against a wall, there was a mirror.

Mikiri threw Sakura onto the bed and motioned for the snake that was wrapped around her to release her. As Sakura felt the snake slowly uncoil itself and watch as it slithered out of the door, Mikiri was staring at her.

Sakura quickly got off of the bed and stood up, facing her captor. She watched his every move, though he didn't move much. He just continued to stare at her.

"Sakura, you are beautiful…" He finally said taking a step towards her.

Sakura stiffened. From the pit of her stomach, she felt nauseous; she knew what he was getting at. She took a step backwards and gathered chakra into her fists. She was not about to let this man touch her.

---

Sasuke leapt from tree to tree with chakra-powered feet, never taking his eyes off of the red eagle. In his mind he wished the bird could fly faster, he needed to get Sakura out of there, who knows what the supposed leader was doing.

It was nearly midnight and Sasuke was getting frustrated. Was this bird taking him to Sakura or was it leading him somewhere else?

As if answering his question, a village was to be seen through the trees. The bird kept on flying but Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He felt two chakra presences approaching him from behind. They had tried to mask their chakra, but failed horribly. Sasuke quickly took out his katana and stood still.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Your wife is waiting for you… if our master is finished." Sarmani said mockingly.

"What do you mean _finished_?" Sasuke asked.

The man laughed again. "You see, our master was never loved. So, he preys on women he finds beautiful. And I dare say, that bitch we brought is damn fine."

Gema laughed. "Yeah, he is probably having fun, _right now._"

Sasuke snapped. He disappeared in front of their eyes and appeared behind them. They turned their heads and met red eyes; the sharingan. Before they could utter a single word, they were dead and Sasuke stood over their bodies breathing heavily. He looked into the sky and cursed; he lost sight of the bird.

A sound emitted from the village and Sasuke quickly followed it. He knew that sound, it was Sakura. She wasn't going to let that man do anything to her, not without a fight, anyways.

Sasuke ran through the streets of the village, he only heard one of Sakura's punches, and that was a while ago. He stopped and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and felt for his wife's chakra. He couldn't feel hers but he could feel another one. It was strangely familiar; it had the same suffocating, evil aura. Sasuke knew only one person that had chakra like that; Orochimaru.

Sakura had punched Mikiri into the wall, which made a loud crash. She had let out a gasp when he got up looking completely unscathed and standing like he was unharmed.

"What – what are you?" She asked as he walked over to her once again. _Any normal man would be knocked out after a punch like that! _She thought.

He was getting closer and didn't answer her question. He was only feet away when she tried to punch him again. He caught her fist and squeezed it tightly.

Sakura flinched as he continued to squeeze her fist, tighter and tighter. She was sure he was going to break it. She felt a sharp pain in her hand and sent a powerful kick to his head. He lifted up his free hand and caught her ankle.

Sakura stole a glance at his face and immediately froze. With what seemed like minutes to her was really only seconds. She fell to her knees and Mikiri let go of her now broken hand. She continued to look at the ground, trembling. She had seen her own death yet again. She tried to move, but couldn't as Mikiri picked her up and threw her on the bed.

It was just like before, during the Chuunin exams. Sakura layed there, on the bed, trembling with fear, unable to move, hand throbbing, with tears on her face as Mikiri walked over to her. He reached down unzipped her red shirt to reveal her bra and stomach. His fingers tickled her stomach as they made their way to her chest.

He smiled longingly at her and got onto the bed, pinning her legs together with his. He held onto her wrists and held them above her head. He went down and began kissing her neck, biting her in the process.

Sakura still had tears going down her face when he was almost at her cheek. He paused and licked all of the blood that was now dripping slowly down her neck. He licked his lips and smiled devilishly at her.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, as he was moving towards her lips. He was inches away and she couldn't move her head. She could feel his breath on her lips as he leaned in farther. She was trying to scream but nothing came out. She closed her eyes and heard the door burst open.

Mikiri looked over and snickered. Sakura shakily turned her head and saw red eyes in the darkness.

"Sas – Sasuke…" She said quietly.

Mikiri glared at Sasuke and smiled. He wrapped his hand around Sakura's neck, cutting off her air supply. "Sasuke Uchiha, nice of you to join us. We were just having some fun. I'll let her go, alive, if you submit to giving me the sharingan."

Sasuke scowled in anger as he saw Sakura trying to breathe, gasping for air. He disappeared and reappeared beside the bed. Mikiri was just as fast and jumped off of the bed. He pinned Sakura against the wall by her neck and took no notice at her one hand grasping his wrist desperately trying to loosen his hold.

He laughed. "Uchiha, do you really think you can beat me? I trained under Orochimaru, just as you did. I probably learned the same jutsu's as you and you think you can beat me?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke snapped back. Sakura's vision began to blur as she watched Sasuke disappear once again. This time, he did not reappear.

Sakura was on the brink on unconsciousness when Mikiri finally let her go. She collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mikiri standing above her with blood dripping out of his mouth. Sasuke stood behind him with his katana through Mikiri's heart. Sasuke withdrew the blade and moved out of the way for him to fall, dead.

Sasuke hurried over to Sakura and lifted her up. "Sakura, are you Ok?"

She lifted her head and Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger again as he saw bleeding bite marks all over her neck.

"Y – yeah…" Sakura replied hoarsely. She looked down at her swollen hand and cringed as she lifted it off of the floor. She sent healing chakra to her hand and began to mend the bones. When she was finished, she brought her shaking hand to her neck. Her chakra healed the small puncture marks easily. She felt her tender neck and looked into Sasuke's eyes as she zipped her shirt back up.

Her eyes widened as she remembered Riya. "Riya! I – is she Ok?"

Sasuke nodded. "She's fine. I left her with Naruto."

Sasuke stood up, lifting Sakura to her feet in the process. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and started crying again. She didn't know why, she just did, the tears seemed to come on their own as Sasuke held her back.

"Let's go home." He said gently and lifted her shaking form into his arms.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped out of the window, into the cold night. "You know, I can walk…" She laughed slightly.

Sasuke looked down at her and smiled. "I know…" He continued through the roads of the village and made his way to the forest. Sakura only sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest.

-

I had written this a while and decided to post it, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!!! Sorry for any grammar errors.


End file.
